


Let me sleep, forever

by SinnerSoul



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: Death, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: In the Manor of Sleep, Reika Kuze continues to revive her past life.





	Let me sleep, forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I have written this little fic about Fatal Frame III  
> I have so many things to say about this fantastic series, but the important things to know is that I'm in love with it.  
> So...hope you like it :D

Our story takes place in Japan, during the Edo period, inside a gloomy manor, in the region of Mutsu.  
Here, the snow never stop to fall.  
This manor as the tales of so many unlucky men and women tells about it, is a portal to the underworld and appear in your dreams when the sense of guilty or a mourn pop up.  
Deep, in the underground, a lonely soul cry silently, staked on all of her four limbs.  
Reika Kuze, once called Yukishiro, suffer for her destiny caused from the Holly. 

“I can’t think about nothing, my soul is trapped here, my tattooed body suffer the Holly.  
The Holy Snake will soon devour my hearth and my soul.  
Listen to my story Reader, because I don’t want you feel guilty for bad things that happen to your dear, as instead happened to me.  
Once upon time, there was a happy girl, with long black hair and a white robe like Yuki (Snow).  
She was selected as a Priestess of the Holly, and she was so proud to carry on such a burden for the entire world.  
But she was so scared at the same time.  
We know what was going on when the Householder of the Kuze’s family choise you, and what task we had as Holly Priestess.  
The Holly is a tattoo, carved on your living flesh with the purpose to soothe the sense of guilty of the livings.  
You walk towards her, starting to feel your eyes getting wet.  
In the darkness of the chamber, a faint blue light coming from a small candle next to her, enlighten her bruised body and you begin to feel sadness make way to fear.  
Reika let it come from her lips a sigh and then continue her brutal tale of sorrow and sadness.  
“You must know that Priestess are not allow to see man or feeling any type of emotion during their eternal rest into the Abyss”  
With that blue candle in your hand, you enlight the face of her.  
A shiver runs through your spine, as you look her in the eyes.  
Lifeless eye, consumed by the Holly and a ripple of tear, falling down from her iris.  
“When I became a Holly Priestess, a young man, Kaname Otosuki, came to the Manor to take me away from this Nightmare.  
But it was already too late, I was already bringed here, in this dark place, where I continue to live, stuck in a loop, his death.  
You see, he loved me and he paid with his life this hasty choice.  
As I said you before, Men weren’t be allowed to see a Priestess as it involved the death of him.  
But with him, It was so different.  
I met him in a snowy day, in the courtyard of the Manor under a cold air.  
Here, it’s always snowing.  
Said Reika, with a breathless and sad voice.  
He was so happy to see me, but he doesn’t know about a Priestess’s Destiny.  
Then, before being shut in a cage, on the top floor of the manor, I took a mirror where I unified my dreams, my hopes and all my thoughts and after I broke it.  
Mirror Shards where scattered around the Manor, but I think you have recovered those fragments or you wouldn’t be here.  
You have heard all my longings right?  
That I wanted to see Kaname once more time before my time was out?  
Surely I was prepared to all of this, but…..not in this eternal loop.  
I have died one time, and I will continue to die in this eternal sleep.

So please……Let me sleep, forever.

I have seen too much in this life, my beloved Kaname was killed in front of my eyes and I can’t continue to feel people thoughts and pain inside my head.  
My purpose is to contain the weight of the world, but now, I ask you to set me free from this curse.  
I have killed so many people in my blind rage, but I wanted only to make them feel the same pain and sadness that I keep bring on my body.  
Pity?  
Is that the feeling that run towards you?  
You don’t know it yet, but as your eyes begin to drop some tears you free her body from the stakes and bring her up to a small wooden boat , where lies also the body of a young men, Kaname.  
Their hands swirl in a desperate hug, face to face as you cast the boat to the other side and in your head a song, a lullaby that keep haunting your dreams as you wipe away your tears and begin to awake from your dream  
“Sleep Priestess, Lie in Peace  
Sleep Priestess, Lie in Peace”


End file.
